


Cover for "Such Great Siege" by eyres

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not repost, Gen, M/M, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Such Great Siege"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Such Great Siege" by eyres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Such Great Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585550) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu26RPN0u).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
